Don't Ask Me to Love You, When I Can't
by TrueWinolo
Summary: Response to I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway challenge by Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92


**Don't Ask Me to Love You, When I Can't**

By SailorCosmoMoon

Raven ran into her room, tears running down her face when she tripped and fell to the ground. She weakly tried to push herself up, but when she collapsed once more, she just gave up and sat on the ground, sobs racking her body. Then objects in her room began floating and windows started cracking. She tried to control her raging emotions, her body shaking from her attempts to completely cut herself off from her pain.

Years later, she would remember what happened on that faithful day that changed her life forever. The cause of her emotional turmoil opened the door, and quietly sat next to her, enveloping her into a hug. She stiffened, and with a sigh, leaned into him. Robin gently moved the stray piece of hair that fell into her face and gently stroked her hair, murmuring words of comfort. Minutes passed, and neither of them moved, not wanting to disrupt the peace that had settled between the two. Then, as if finally realizing what she had been doing, Raven shakily attempted to get up. Before she could fall to the ground again, Robin caught her and helped her up. Then he turned and before he could leave, she asked a question that she knew would impact their whole friendship.

"Why? Why do care for me so much that you would risk your life for me, the worthless half-demon that can't feel anything? I still can't believe that you did that. Slade could have killed you, yet you recklessly tried to save me, regardless of your own safety! Why not care for someone like Starfire, someone who could return your feelings? Why?"

Turning to face her, he stared at her for a few minutes, and said "Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes, please, I have to know why".

"Raven, for you I would risk everything. You're the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I got to bed at night. When I see you, I forget how to breathe. I train so hard to protect you from all the villains. You're my light in the dark. Whenever I see you, I know that everything in the world will be alright simply because you're in it.

But I hate it. I hate caring for you so much that whenever you get hurt in a battle, my heart stops. When I see you talking to another guy, I want to kill that guy. While you were battling your father, my heart was dying. When you cry, I cry. When you smile, I smile. When you feel pain, I feel that pain intensifie-"

"No, that's exactly why we can't be together! My powers are uncontrollable! I could accidentally end up killing you without knowing!" she cried

"I don't care. My life is worthless without you! I'll give up my life tomorrow if it means spending time with you today" he proclaimed

"How do you think I would feel?" she questioned

"What?" he asked

"How do you think I would feel if you died? My life would be worthless; I would have no reason to live. If you died, I'd die along with you." She finished with a sigh, turning her back to him, so he wouldn't see the tears swimming in her eyes at the thought of him dying.

He put a hand on her shoulder, turning her toward him. Then slowly moved his face until they were inches apart, and said

"Well, we will just have to make sure that neither one of us dies then, won't we?"

And with that sentence, he kissed her. He tasted of black coffee he was so fond of. When he kissed her, she felt as if she was flying. His kisses were exciting and dangerous, but at the same time they were soft and gentle. Raven had never felt like this. This was that soul-stirring kiss that Starfire read about in all her romance novels. He slowly moved his lips to put gentle pressure, asking for entrance into her mouth. When she complied, his tongue swept in, and slowly, their kiss became more and more passionate. They drifted apart when they both needed air, and Robin quietly pleaded

"Raven, let me in. I want to see your hopes and dreams, and I'll share mine. I want to help you face your fears and nightmares, and I need your help to face my own. Let me love you like you truly deserve to be loved. Please, just let me love you."

"You love me?"

"More than anything. But I need to know if you love me, because if you don't, then I will turn around and leave. But only if it's what you really want. So tell me Raven, do you want me to turn around and leave, or do you want to give us a chance? " He replied, staring into her violet eyes.

She stood there, inwardly debating with herself, as Robin, let out a shaky breathe, turned around and began to walk toward the door. But before he could grasp the door knob, a pale and delicate hand grabbed his hand and gently turned him around. Raven stared into the eyes of the man who had bared his soul to her, and whispered in his ear "Robin, I love that you just bared your soul to me and didn't ask for anything beside my love. I love that you retain your honor in a world that has too little. I love your compassion for others. But most of all, I love that you could love a half-demon that no one else would love. So if you want my decision, here it is; I choose you Robin."

And Raven leaned up and kissed him.

Author's Note: So what did you think? R/R please!

**Contest name: I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway. **

**Judges: Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92**

**Due date: End of June**

**Summary: Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.**


End file.
